Cardcaptor Sakura Crossovers:Countdown to Heaven 2
by BlackXstarKID
Summary: Go on a Journey with Kaze and Krystal as they search to find the missing cards of The Sakura Book they released while in the family chambers late at night. Can our little trouble makers find out WHERE IN THE WORLD are they! problem is..THERE NOT!
1. The Countdown starting from10

"…" Talking

"…" _**Thoughts**_

**Black Wolf Brigade**

* * *

><p><strong>As Kaze and I landed in the new dimension all I could think was what was everybody doing back home. I miss my family Dad and Mom...But I really missed the people I've meet. I wonder if Tomoyo-Hime has sent Kurogane with the curse I supplied to her.<strong>

"Hey Kaze, what names are we going to use for are selves since were …well wolves?" I asked

"I don't know, but I want to be called… lightning... yeah Lightning!" said Kaze. Surprisingly when we landed here Kaze and I were wolves. He was a white wolf with very faint tan streaks running along his back down to his legs. I thought he looked cute... Me? Will Kaze said I looked very beautiful; I was an all-white wolf with beautiful emerald eyes that glowed in the moon night.

" Then my name is Snow since I can get lost in it without even trying" I laughed sheepishly. "Ka…I mean Lightning do you hear that? I asked

"Now that you mentioned it… yeah it sounds like growling to me. I think it's coming from those bushes over there" Lightning said as he began to walk towards the bush in questioned as I follow next to him. I soon took the lead and as we got closer. I heard loader growls and snarls coming from the bush as I pushed the bush to see what it was…

"Puppies?" I stated as I looked down to the four little pups. Two were black, one was brown, and the other was pure white like Lightning and me.

"Please don't hurt us" said the little black she-wolf as she lay securely behind the identical black wolf that was snarling and growling at us.

"Were not going to hurt you, Why are you all by yourselves?" I questioned as the two black, brown, and white wolves hung their heads down as a shadow covered their face

"..t-their died" said the little brown she-wolf as she broke down crying as they ran into my chest trying to comfort themselves as much as possible.

"I'm sorry" I said as I heard a rumbling noise coming from the little pups and then Lightning as I stood there trying not to laugh as they all blushed in embarrassment. "First do you guys want to stay with us?" I asked as they nodded their heads in agreement after they thought it over. "Ok then let's find a place to stay in and then I'll head out to fetch us something to eat from the town. OK?

"OK!" they all chimed

**Market Place Prov.**

"I guess what that women told me was true"

**(Flashback)**

"_**Krystal when you arrive in this world they have yet to advance to the things in your world. In this world you'll experience many things and meet people you have meet from your world or others. Like I've said a million of times these people you meet have the same soul but are two different people at the same time. So don't act like you know them ok and don't use your real name either got it?" Said the mysterious woman**_

"_**Yeah" I said dryly.**_

"_**And don't use magic no matter what ok!" she said**_

"_**OK MOTHER" I sarcastically said**_

"…"

**(End of Flashback)**

Everything in this town was ruined or rundown. How could the people just live here without doing something about it? I wish I could fix this place up but 'she' told me not to use magic.

"Ahh!" *crash*

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you let me help you up!" Someone said as he extended his hand out for me to take I could almost hear the explanation marks bouncing out of each and every word he said.. I'm still not use to people like this.

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going" I said as I took his help and got back up and helped me pick up my bags packed with raw meat and different varieties of food.

"Hey you're just like me!" He exclaimed again "My names Toboe"

"Kr-Snow..." I said

As we picked up all the grocers I heard his stomach grumble. "Are you hungry" I asked

"Yes I haven't eaten in days" he said sadly

"Here then you can have this" I said as I handed him a back have filled with raw meat from the deli and hotdogs, hamburgers, and fish.

"W-wh… Thank you!" he said

As I handed him the back I Then saw three more guys and a woman walking our way. One was tall but a little bit on the chubby side and was talking with a woman that looked gothic to me. The other two were not like the other male they were tall and muscular, one with black hair and blue eyes he was staring at the sky like something incredibly was missing and eyes that looked like they've seen hell, pain resident in them. The other was swearing at the boy in front of me and had an 'x' slashed on his chess oh how much he looked like a gang leader with his silverfish or white hair with tan skin. As they got closer I saw a glimpse of five wolfs one black with beautiful blue eyes, one brown wolf which I have to say was slightly chubby and had that strange collar around his neck, a grey wolf that had a large 'x' on his chess, and then a white wolf with golden eyes. I was starting to get scared so as...um… T-Toboe I think that's his name replied to the grey wolf...

"Hey Tsume I found another wolf!" Toboe said I ran as fast as I could and ran around a corner into an alley as they only got a glimpse of my brown caramel hair running away.

**Toboe Prov.**

"What the hell are you talking about there's no one over there!" yelled Tsume

"Yea hurry up runt before we leave you" said Hige

"MY NAME ISN'T RUNT IT'S TOBOE!" I exclaimed can't they get it through their heads that I wasn't a runt just because they were taller than me. Why can't they be like Kiba and call by my actual name. As I started walking back to the group where they stopped their progress towards me and Snow (which she didn't see) was now walking back to their temporary sleeping quarters. But half way back to his 'pack' he turned around looking at the empty space where the she-wolf Snow once stood and said.

_**"But I could have sworn she was right there a minute ago" **_as an ominous wind swept through the town giving poor Snow quivers.

**Snow Prov.**

I just kept going and going like that energizer bunny that use to be on television. I wonder what happened to…

"AHH!" I screamed

As I finally came to notice a waterfall ahead of me but it was too late as I started to fall off the cliff into the water below screaming my head off and asking why wasn't I paying attention and calling myself stupid repeatedly.

_**~A FEW…3 HOURS LATER~**_

I finally woke up with a stinging feeling in my left torso as I began to regain consciousness. It was hurting so much that I could barely stand. As I started to get up I noticed blood all over my clothes and I started to panic.

"I'm bleeding" I yelled in horror as I started checking for wounds only finding a pink line running up from my belly button to my lower chest area, sighing in relief. I knew wolves were mysterious but not where they healed so fast. My shirt was drenched in blood I felt so filthy and took a 'bath' if you want to call it that. I knew I couldn't walk back in town with clothes covered with blood so what the heck might as well take a bath in this secluded area near the waterfall but, out of eyes reach if someone decided to be walking in the woods. I was just about done as I started to put on my clothes. When I was done I turned into a wolf and I finally got more vivid scenery of where I was. It was midnight now and the water falling and the lake seemed to shin as ripples formed in it. As I stared at the moons reflection in the water, I started to think how something can be so far away fell so close you can nearly touch it as I started to paw at its reflection in the water to see if I could actually reach the moon.

**Wolf's Rain Prov.**

"I know what I saw, I saw a wolf that looked like Kiba but she had blue eyes I swear!" Toboe yelled in defiance

"Just shut up already you got no proof do you?" asked, well rather stated Hige

"…she gave me this bag filled with food" he protested trying to come up with something

"You could have gotten that anywhere, now let's keep moving" he said as we followed Kiba deeper into the forest away from society. Then all of a sudden Kiba stops and asks

"Do you all smell that, it smells like blood" he stated not waiting for one of us to answer it.

"Yea it's coming from that direction should we go see?" asked Hige as Toboe started to sniff the air clearly smelling the blood not only that but a familiar scent as well…could it be..

"It's none of our business let's just keep…" Tsume said before Toboe interrupted him

"…snow…" he said barely "Ok you all want some proof, then proof you get" as he ran toward the scent with them following behind him as they came to a clearing where you can hear a waterfall and see the silhouette of a wolf in the distance. As we got closer they slowed down.

"Wow she's a babe. Is she the one that gave you that bag of food right?" he asked as Blue knocked him right on the side of his head while I just nodded and began running towards her again knowing she knew we were there because her ear twitched.

**Snow Prov.**

_**" Beautiful"**_ I said knowing someone, more like five wolves standing behind me, staring at me as I pawed the lake

"Hey Snow!" He exclaimed, and by how I clearly actually hear all those exclamation marks flying I couldn't help but say…

"..Toboe" as I turned my head looking at him soon noticing four more behind to him as they all turned into their wolf forms coming closer to me

"Hi Toboe" I said gingerly as he and his pack stopped and looked at me

"Are you ok?" he asked worry written in those big brown eyes

"Yea… wasn't watching where I was going and ended up falling off that waterfall." I said as I looked down ashamed as he laughed

"so it really was your fault when we bumped each other in the town" he stated as I blushed in embarrassment as I knew clearly well I don't watch where I am going and have pretty vivid images programmed into my brain.

"Yea…so who's your friends" I asked as I turned fully around to look at then clearly

"Ahh this is Blue as he pointed to the black wolf, Hige…brown, Tsume…grey, and Kiba…white." He said as Blue and Hige both said hi, Tsume just grunted, and Kiba didn't say anything. Which I found was quite rude.

"So what are you all going" I asked

"Paradise!" exclaimed Toboe as everyone tensed and stared at me.

"Oh Paradise you say…" I paused for dramatic effect as a smirk showed on the grey wolf's face and anger showed in the white wolf's face as I continued "...I've heard in Paradise there are fields of white Lunar flowers and a big sparkling lake in the middle of it next to an old tree" I said as surprised faces stare at me "They say a white wolf is supposed to guide you there alongside the flower maiden. Who is a piece of the two parts to get into Paradise" I stated

"How do you…" Everyone excluding Kiba and Tsume who looked at me in suspicion

"What is the last part?" Kiba asked as I looked at him questioning him what? "You said the Flower Maiden was a part of two things needed to get into paradise"

"Well finding Cheza is only one part but the experience you learn will traveling with the 'white wolf' will be the latter part. So without the memories of the travel you cannot get into Paradise and will die on this forgot part of this planet" I said as I turned around and began to walk back to town in my human attire before Tsume could have the time to question me. I wore a simple black jeans and a grey shirt that says 'I maybe a Flirt but your Boyfriend doesn't Minds' written in black on the front with my soft Caramel hair reaching mid-back swaying as I walk toward town with then following.

"Didn't you buy a bunch of food when you were in town last time" Hige asked

"Well Hige a big unfruitful event happened which ended with me at the bottom of a waterfall covered in blood with a scab on my body which I found after I washed my clothes" I said with a smile that said '_ask another fucking stupid question like that and I'll throw you off a cliff head first' _smile as I turned away from him and walked back toward the cave, in my wolf form with the bag situated in my jaws, we picked out a den which could fit a pack of wolves in it; it was quite spacious.

"Do you all have a place to stay for the night" I asked as we walked to the cave

"No we haven't been able to look for one since we were busy getting food" Kiba answered

"Do you all want to stay with us" I asked

"Us?" Toboe questioned

"Yeah with me, Lightning, and a couple of pups" I said as the little female white pup ran up to me but stopped half way and stared at the group behind me in fear "It's ok they won't hurt you" I said in a calming way which made the pup bolt toward me and nuzzle into me fur as the others looked at me. I knew clearly what they were thinking '_I would have never known she was a mom…she has pup's, or where's the father' _that's when Lightning came and made it more confusing as three more pups tagged along at the back of his leg eyeing the group behind me.

"I didn't know you had pups" Toboe stated as he eyed the pups at me and Lightning's feet as Kiba said "I'm sorry to intrude in your area"

As me and Lightning looked at each other in amusement and then at the pups and laughed

"Me and her with pups? You must be kidding" he chuckled in his deep aluring voice as the group stared at us

"Were their… new parents but me and Lightning are just puppyhood friends" I said (partially lying cause we did grow up together just under different circumstances) as I looked at the four pups near me.

"Who's hungry!" I exclaimed as the pup's say yes as Hige's stomach growled in an eerie silence as I laughed "you're all been invited to stay over we've got plenty of room as I gestured them toward the cave in the clearing that was surrounded by trees and bushes near a lake. As they started to walk toward the cave as Hige skipped towards it singing Food~ Food~ as he and the rest sat down to eat with us.

**After eating I laid down to go to sleep as the pups laid down next to me nuzzling into my side with full bellies seeking for warmth which I full supplied to them. As I looked around the cave at are new companions noticing the white wolf staring at me as I looked out at the full moon in the distance wondering should I tell them what they will face once they once again try to get to Paradise? I smiled I don't think so…It wouldn't be that fun in the first place if I did then…even if I knew THAT will happen, even if I think it is coincidence that I'm here, I know that there is only _Hitsuzen_…and even if I do anything IT will still happen. If only...if only he didn't…Then none of this would have happened. For them to die in their journey only to be resurrected to go on that journey once again and die with no recollection that they already made the journey and this journey will keep repeating for internally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Wolf Brigade<strong>

First Time actually writing something without being forced to do so!

I know my grammar sucks I'm still surprised I'm passing my English Classes I wonder how I do it.

She's mean to me too and I know she's out to get me its not just a gut filling BUT IT'S TRUE!

she told me herself if I were her child she'd beat me sensitively.

My life is soo complicated. TwT Reviews and Comments Plz


	2. The Dream and Everlasting Promise

**The Dream and Everlasting Promise**

Before we get into the story, this chapter was meant to be short for a reason so don't complain the next chapter will be publish sometime this week. So don't get your pussy all in a knot... am I allowed to say that? *shrugs* oh well can't complain now can I.

**Black wolf Brigade**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2….<strong>

**Krystal Prov.**

**(Dream)**

**As I fell asleep I was drawn into a pitch black cave. I could feel something pulling me towards a light that was at the end of it as if someone was calling me to them. As I drew closer I strained to hear as someone called my name from the light. **

"…**stal, Krystal, this one has something important to tell you. Please come closer. Come to this one."**

"**Hello who is 'This One'?" I asked as I walked towards the light**

"**This one is a key that has vanished; this one needs your help"**

**As I draw close to it the bright light blinds me and I close my eyes and then blinked to adjust them. When I open my eyes fully I was in the same pasture as I described to that pack. A Beautiful lushes green pasture filled with wild flowers that seemed to dance with the wind as did the trees. The lake sparkled as the sun rays beamed on it as if filled with joy. Rabbits hopping, Dears prancing, Foxes being sneaky, and- A lonely figure with pink bright eyes, staring at…me**

"**Were you the one that called me?" She simply nodded and I walked closer to her. "Who are you? Why do you need my help? And…"Is this-Paradise?" I asked in glee.**

"**This one's name is Cheza; this one needs your help to get those five wolves to here-Paradise"**

"**So this is paradise" I mumbled as I looked around "But I thought you were supposed to help them get here. Why aren't you bringing them to here?" She looked at me with sad wet eyes that pained me to look at but couldn't dare to turn from her gaze.**

"**T-this one cannot continue. This one is unable to guide them only watch over them and this one has been for many years now. This one is dying and needs help to bring them here. This is their final and last trip to try to make it here. PLEASE HELP THIS ONE! She said as she began to cry as all the animals came to cheer her up.**

"**Ok I'll help you…" she gleamed at me with tear stained eyes that were drowned with happiness "…But you have to bring four little wolf pups here for I will be unable to bring them here with the pups, it's too dangerous.**

"**That can be arranged just bring them to the old oak tree two miles from here in an open pasture like this one and I'll bring them here with the last of my strength. Four pups is will not require that much power but it will drain me and kill me, five grown wolves is just impossible for this one. So please guide them safely here. The four pups will guide you here if you ever find a fork in the road… farewell-**

**(Dream End)**

As I woke up the moon was halfway across the sky glowing brightly as it gleamed through the tree tops. I thought about the dream I had and looked at Kiba and then at the pups that slept soundly next to me. I nuzzled into them to get them awake and gestured for them to follow me, as I got up making sure not to disturb the sleeping wolves and walked out of the cave.

"Why did you wake us mama" I smiled gingerly at them remembering when they asked could they call me mother.

"Well I need to talk to you all about something serious and when I tell you it's not that I don't love you cause I love you as if you were my own and nothing will change that. Now follow me were going some distance off, ok?"

"Ok" they said in a hushed quite voice

As we walked into the deep lush forest, away from prying eyes, into a clearing that looked oddly familiar. Of course it looked familiar you dimwit it's the same place you fell off the waterfall and meet Toboe and company. I walked to the middle of the clearing and sat there as the pups came and sat looking at me with curiosity on what I was going to ask them.

"I am sorry but-I am leaving you here case I plan on traveling with them to get them somewhere that is nearly unreachable for normal wolves to go. Don't say anything just … wait until I am done explaining. Ok?" I said as they began to protest but nodded reluctantly

"Well Lightning and I are going to travel with them and I do not want to bring you pups with me for I would not be enough to keep you alive on this trip"

"So you're just going to leave us alone out here to wonder around and get killed just so that you won't have to bare the consequences of us dying because of you" the black wolf, which we named Odysseus, growled.

"No! First of all I am not about to leave you all out here to die. I have come into an agreement with someone and can get you to the place I am going to travel to quicker. She will take you to a place like this one with beautiful lunar flowers that spread across the land this place is called Paradise." I said as I pointed to the silhouette of Cheza in the nearby trees.

"But-"they all tried to pleaded until they looked me into my eyes

"Please" I pleaded my voice cracking as I did so "p-please, please just do this for me I promise we will me again in the future… I just don't want you all to die your like my children that I don't have yet. It'll pain me to know that you will die because of me so that's why I am doing this" I said as my voice got dry cracking at every chance it got.

They ran towards me and nuzzled into my fur "its ok we understand" said violet, matures of the group, as she looked at me with her big violet eyes. "Well go with…" Cheza I said "...and you promise we'll meet you again" stated Kaze, the white wolf we named after my friend.

"I promise…now go to her" I said as they started towards Cheza as they began to fade they turned towards me and said:

"We'll miss you" said Shawn-brown she-wolf

"We'll never replace you" said Violet-black she-wolf

"We'll never forget you" said Odysseus, Violet's twin brother

"We'll never love another like you" said Kaze the look alike

"We love y…" they all chimed as they disappeared leaving me as a single tear ran down my downcast face...

"I love you too…and may we all meet again-in Paradise"

* * *

><p><strong>Black wolf Brigade<strong>

*sniff* *sniff* _pulls a tissue out blows into it _Such a sad thing I nearly cried writing it. If this happened to me in real life i'll..i'll _stops crying_ for some reason I wouldn't really cared If that happen to me right now. If it was when I was young probably but know...I wouldn't now what to feel...I must be a heartless person. I guess my friends were right when they say I'm stoic. Never knew some like that existed but i guess I could just look into the mirror.

Any just so you know the next Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover will be... Inuyasha!


End file.
